The Cursed
by Akely
Summary: Edo women are the target of a mysterious criminal; they suddenly fall into a never-ending sleep...The Shinsengumi has to find out the truth soon or they might be reconsidered by the public and the Shogun, of course, who better than the hobos of the Yorozuya to help them? Rating might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cursed - Chapter I**

 _Crimes strike at midnight_

* * *

Midnight was the hour crimes struck, as it was universally known criminals fancied midnight as the time to initiate any of their machiavellian plans. The plans could include elegant thefts to savage murders, but tonight's was from another genre if crimes were books that had an end, or not. When it came to murders or thefts there always had a trail of clues the police of Edo could hike through; but now it had been weeks since the Shinsengumi couldn't solve the case. It was everywhere: newspapers, TV , everyone knew and everyone were frightened for their sisters, daughters or lovers.

All the victims were adult females, age ranging from eighteen to twenty-five, all of them accomplished in a way or another—the first was a famous artist, the second a gold medals champion, the third a skilled orator and daughter of politicians. Had all the girls targeted been famous, the Shinsengumi would be able to narrow potential preys and assure their security. This was not the case. Some became notorious only through the case; however all females also shared a common point besides accomplishment: beauty, thus earning the nickname of "Sleeping Beauties". Indeed, despite calling over experts and doctors from all the country not a single one could elucidate what happened to the victims as there were no external nor internal injuries, no poisons or toxins, all were positively healthy. Supposedly. Instead, they were all sound asleep and wouldn't wake up no matter what.

It was as if life force itself had been sucked out of them, or as if they became soulless. How the criminal or criminals did so, no one knew.

As of now the public defiled the image of the Shinsengumi day by day as the list of victims grew longer, to the opposite of their clues. Journalists harassed Hijikata for not being as competent as rumoured, Kondo for his constant stalking instead of working and some even suspected Okita for being a deviant Sadist. Although the second was true and the last half, they were officers nonetheless and patrolled every district at night—unfortunately the dark circles below their fatigued eyes weren't what the public saw.

"The Shinsengumi: a useless bunch of country bumpkins? Special pictures of chief Kondo Isao harassing cabaret girls!" Hijikata read the scandalous title from different newspaper with a strained tone, this had been their quotidian now, "Kondo-san I know you want to court Shimura-san but we can't afford to lose even more of the public opinion! And Sougo! What the hell are you doing around Yoshiwara with a chained girl?!"

"I need to affirm my feelings for Otae-san, Toshi! That's how you win a woman so beautiful and strong."

"It's not my fault if sows just fall under my feet, Hijikata-san, what would you do if you find one? Just step on her, right?"

"No one do that besides you, actually." Hijikata smashed none-too-gently his cigarette into the ashtray on the table, full of the different divisions' reports. "No clues today either."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the tea room, although the Shinsengumi officers were known to be country samurais with very "unique" personality, not a single of them were proud of the current affair. If they couldn't gather and solve the case now the Shogun might disband them because of their ineffectiveness, bolstered by the fact public opinion was assassinating their name. Disbanding would also mean tearing apart a shared dream from long ago, and all the sacrifices they made to be what they are now, all things left behind in order to move forward. Regrets, too.

"… Maybe the Yorozuya Boss knows something. He always does whenever we don't," Kondo finally suggested, "he might already be on it."

"All because this lazy silver-perm is the protagonist of _Gintama_ what's the point of having such useless main character…" He sighed, "but Kondo-san, you might be right. "

"I'll go tomorrow with Hijikata-san."

"It's rare of you to propose yourself Sougo! Daddy is proud of you, right Mother?"

"WHO'S A MOTHER?"

"Because of the patrols I haven't been able to beat China up, anyway. My body's dull, maybe I should go for a tabasco cake."

Kondo and Hijikata decided not to comment about the youngest's plans, after all, one shouldn't look too deep into a sadist's thought.

* * *

"Oi Kagura, stop reading so close or else you'll become a human wearing glasses like Patsuan."

"That's not true Gin-chan, if I wear glasses then I'll be the cute heroine with glasses! There's no way I'll become something like Shinpachi."

"Please stop talking like I wasn't here you two, who do you think cook and do all the house chores here?!"

As usual the Yorozuya were being noisy whenever clients weren't present, which to say represented more than ninety percents of the time. One could wonder about how could Sakata Gintoki afford to feed both a giant dog, a gorilla of a daughter in addition of himself, and still have a roof over his head, but then one would remember Sakata Gintoki didn't pay taxes nor rents. Policemen had yet to arrest them, as they did save Edo plenty of time, and most importantly if the chief wasn't aiming at the Shimura eldest as his wife.

"Oi stupid perm, open the door!"

Tax-robbers came.

"Kagura, did you hear? I think I just hear a mosquito right now, what should we do? It's still winter, do you think it's an alien mosquito like the alien cockroaches we had?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?"

"Boss, I have a bazooka."

"Excuse-me—"

"Ah," Hijikata let out a satisfied sigh.

"Mosquitoes. There are two right now, they're coming to suck our tax money dry. quick Kagura, we need to smash'em."

"— There is a reward, Boss."

"Pachi, please open the door to our respectable customers," Gintoki rose up and sat straight on the green couch, coughing up once before looking at Kagura with his dead-fish eyes. "Kagura, go make some tea. Bring the best!"

Kagura snorted back, not even deigning to sit properly. "We don't have good tea Gin-chan, and reading JUMP is better when you're lying down." Before she could continue the passionating story of _Death Pad_ a kick came to her waist.

"Oh, a piggy. Danna, do invite me if you're going to roast it, I'm a pro."

"… Sadist!"

"Don't fight oi, Sougo we came for something else." Hijikata went in front of the duo, not bothering to cross his legs.

"Clearly, you aren't civil either. What did both of you come for? It's rare for the Shinsengumi to come to us with a request," Shinpachi laid snacks on the table, hoping to get some money out of the policemen.

"Have you heard of the 'Sleeping Beauties'?"

"Yeah, do you know how scared I am for my Ketsuno Ana? She stopped appearing on TV you know! Her big brother decided to guard her, I swear, I can't even wake up to her delicate voice and—"

"Do you have any informations? Especially what can be the criminal? An Amanto, perhaps?"

Gintoki shook his head, he had seen a lot in his life but not women suddenly falling asleep, maybe once when the giant ex-boyfriend came to take his red-haired brat although he doubted the current meticulous criminal had anything to do with foul oral odour. Kagura didn't worry him, this time, fortunately the criminal hadn't anything to do with a lolicon (or feminist) either.

The officers were in their way into frowning when Kagura interrupted with her index pinpointing a panel from _Death Pad_. "Why should it be an Amanto? It could be something else, yes? If it was an Amanto, I would have known. Papy gave me lot of books about different aliens, but there aren't any that are like that."

"If it's not a human or an Amanto, what could it be? _Ryok_?"

"Uh-uh, what if it's a demon? It's not like we haven't met ghosts in _Gintama_ , and they like to take life force from humans, yes?"

"JUMP is making you even more stupid than usual, China, why would a demon—"

"Oi Sougo, the China girl might be right this time. The criminal doesn't let any clues, as if he could disappear into thin air, nobody has seen him or her yet."

"Haah, are you listening to China now Hijikata-san? Wow, I didn't know you could be even lower in my esteem, congratulation."

"Seriously Sougo, it's no time to get jealous—" (Jealous?!) "— Have you ever heard of Incubus? It's a male demon preying on women at night," he coughed as talking of such depraved creatures in front of Kagura seemed inappropriate. "I hope it's clear enough as to how they take life forces."

Hijikata's words buzzed into everyone's brain, with the exception of Kagura, linking and bonding with the datas they possessed. They had few notions about Incubus, mostly through their feminine counterparts, the Succubus, but imagining a demon very much active in Edo was unheard of. The dead belonged to another world where they couldn't reach the livings, only experimented _onmyoujis_ and priests were able to whisper into their ears. Those said experts were from big families like Ketsuno Ana's, the Bakufu had them under their service in order to seal the city from the dead.

In the best case this meant there had been leaks from them, voluntarily or not. In the worst, it meant another or a group of individuals had a grasp of such power with the will of creating chaos within Edo. To treachery, it was the Shinsengumi's duty to bestow the justice, but the Yorozuya's to protect the city.

"Oi, how much is the reward?"

"Enough to buy you months of parfaits and pachinko, Boss," Sougo smirked at the now-burning eyes of Gintoki, wondering if it was the idea of danger overshadowing Edo that worried the silver perm or the idea of enjoying his sugary treats.

"The Yorozuya will accept this request!"

"Gin-san/Gin-chan," two smiling figures suddenly appeared behind Gintoki. Simultaneously, the hands reached his shoulders in a strong, threatening grasp. "You have to pay us, right?"

Gintoki gulped. "H-Hah?"

Screams echoed all through the busy city of Edo.

* * *

The moon was bright and round when a lean figure slipped in the messy bedroom. Sheets of music cluttered the wooden floor so much one could hardly notice the planks underneath, even the furnitures were blotted with ink, waft of its scent drifting to the male.

"Did you know? Overworking is bad to a woman's health and beauty," the cackling voice resonated in the humble room. It leaned towards a female, deep into sleep, "but then again this is what make your soul so delicious."

"Huuh.. You are here again," the purple-haired woman murmured sleepily.

Purple eyes gleamed akin to a predator's, the man licking his lips before pressing them to Otsuu's.

"Good night, sleeping beauty. I wonder if you'll ever wake up with what I left you with, artists like you have such a taste. It's a shame you never last enough," the voice of the individual bewitched Otsuu, like a gentle yet seductive whisper in your ears, resonating deep in you. Hypnotised, the idol let the cold finger lift her chin up while her eyes slowly closed down, lulled by the demon.

Some vile creatures were blessed with a special ability; mermaids had the capacity of captivating anyone who have the bad fortune— or good luck— to hear their voices. As much, Incubus and Succubus were pictures as great beauties snatching humans' hearts, but only few knew about the danger of listening to a demon's susurrus.

They penetrated into your soul, mind and heart, prying on all your memories before flaying you open, reading you like a book. Dangerous whispers talking to your desires and dreams.

 **END - First Chapter of the Three-shots**

6


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cursed**

 _A Sukonbu a day keeps a nightmare at bay_

* * *

Kagura hated nightmares.

They always reminded her of the past, of the cold and never-ending rain drumming like a pitiful melody to accompany her own loneliness. Her mother had just died in front of her eyes, and she could only grasp the weakening hand, listen to the weak voice one last time before she was gone like the rest the farce of a family she had. Her kind older brother had forever changed to a monster and didn't even spare a glance back as he left the weakling burdening his quest to strength. Her father became even more absent than he already was— within a day he had lost both his wife and his son, and even for the strongest man in the universe there was only this much he could cope with.

Suddenly she became a reminiscent of the past and the family on this planet, everyone else had already gone to different path. The bond she thought strong was so easily broken in so much pieces that ten little fingers weren't enough to catch and glue them back, clumsily. The rain felt even lonelier, the house felt colder and the dinner was too much of a hassle to bear.

The silence gave her all the time to think, think and re-think: why didn't her family work out? Was it because they were Yatos? She decided to never, ever lose to her blood and instinct. Was it because she was weak? She strived to grow stronger. Or was it because…

Sometimes, Kagura thought with a bitter smile, there were questions better left unanswered.

* * *

Shinpachi's face was barely some inches away from the screen when Kagura forcefully grasped him by the collar before throwing him in the couch with Gintoki. While they were used to the teenager's antics, shadowing the TV was strictly forbidden within the Yorozuya: it was already small enough for them to need to squint their eyes in order to watch a show and there wasn't enough space for his head. "We're watching your stupid show already, stop being so annoying Patsuan."

"But this is the Otsu-chan special interview! As the chief of the fanclub I cannot miss it—"

"— no one is going to change of channel. Sit down and shut up, Patsuan."

" **SHUT UP** you two, I can't hear what she's saying!" Kagura elbowed both of them in their stomach, instantly calming the argument taking place.

The screen buzzed for second before a purple-haired girl appeared on screen, her cheeks visibly red after another concert. She had been getting popular lately, these days a lot of idols were scared to appear on scene because of the rumours, of the Sleeping Beauties but Otsu never abandoned her career and worked even harder to complete all the schedules other idols left. Kagura didn't understand why Shinpachi liked her songs about corn and poop so much, but she could at the very least for his admiration towards her.

"Our favorite Otsuu-chan is here, despite her tight schedule!" The female host grinned with all of her pearly teeth, "fans are worried about you, you do look tired!"

"I need to work harder— corn poop!— because that's an idol's job, right?" Otsu laughed and sat down, smiling at her fans that she knew, were all squealing for her. Like Shinpachi was, before Kagura jabbed him again for being too noisy.

"Let's start the interview then! Aren't you scared of the Sleeping Beauties?"

"Of course I am, but my fans are way more important! I don't feel tired or scared at all!"

"That's some energy you have," the MC patted her on the shoulders gently, like a good friend. "Otsu-chan, you have gotten shows with lot of male idols because of that, did you get a crush on someone?" She gave her a glance, something like a gossiping friend would do.

"Ehh?" The idol faked surprise, "I don't really like anyone, I put my fans before my love life."

"But surely you have a favorite?"

"Oh, yes, I do. My favorite is of course Ryuu-kun, I love his album Darling Darjeeli—"

Shinpachi's eyes widened as his whole body plunged forward to the poor machine, his glasses almost falling out when his hand reached the unanimated object.

Suddenly, the usual bubbling eyes of the idol turned dull and dark, before she fell straight onto the table of the host, who was screaming for help to the crew. The same words repeated like a mantra.

"She's a Sleeping Beauty! Otsuu-chan, wake up, wake up!" The emcee shook her shoulders but the idol wouldn't rouse from her sleep. "Call the ambulance! The police! You, cut this!"

The screen turned black, with some apologise scribbled by the production but it was too late.

"Otsu-chan!" Shinpachi cried out in front of the TV. "No, why did it happen to her, why did she have to be one of the victim?! She worked so hard to get here," a river of tears fell out of his eyes, "why did it happen?"

"Oi, oi, she's not dead."

"But we don't know if she'll ever wake up! They never woke up, Gin-san!" The silver perm sighed deeply before trotting to the boy, a calloused hand felling on top of Shinpachi's head, before messing up his dark hair.

"We'll find a way before you flood Edo, okay?"

"Gin-san…"

Kagura yawned, "this mood is too boy's love for me. We should go to the tax-robbers instead, maybe they know something after all the tax they've robbed from the good citizens."

"Wow, you're acting mature Kagura-chan, daddy is proud of you. Aren't you too, mommy?" Gintoki wiped a fake tear, a little smile stretched on his lips when the teenager had stopped sobbing like a mess and instead showed his usual, bright self. "That's better, I'll buy you some sukonbu today."

"Really? Kya—hoo, thank you Gin-chan!" The little girl in red jumped at Gintoki, climbing up the man like a koala would with an eucalyptus tree.

* * *

The Shinsengumi were solemnly silent, despite not caring for the idol in particular. They have failed their duties yet again as another victim had been announced to the already too long list.

"So, you look even shittier today, China." Okita decided to break the ice, but perhaps not in the good way. Kagura was already fuming at him, and would have probably broken a few ribs and his nose if it wasn't for her foster father grasping her.

"I promised you sukonbu today so don't try to fight with Souichiro-kun, Gin-chan already needs to buy us a new door."

"He started _first_!"

"I only stated the truth, you look like a panda with your dark circles, but without the cuteness." Sougo grinned, "what, you haven't been able to forget my beautiful face?"

"I'm having nightmares, maybe I do see your ugly face in my dreams! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Even if you became a Sleeping Beauty, you'd still be ugly. More like a piggy, do you drool too?"

Hijikata made a jab to Okita, praying the boy would stop infuriating further the very much dangerous Yato on the other side of the table. "That's not how you flirt," he coughed, "and we're not here to do that, anyway."

"Flirt? Have you gone mad Hijikata—"

"We've gone to the priestesses sisters and asked them about the incubus, and we have an idea but we'll need your help. We're making a trap."

"A trap?"

"Since ancient times, incubus liked to tempt the priestesses to mock them, so they managed to find a way to exorcize them. They drew sacred circles on the floor, and then gathered the fairest maidens of the villages, once the incubus was lured they would start the exorcism right away to expel it."

"I'm not lending you Kagura to lure out some blind lolicon—" Kagura blushed.

"No, not for that. We need her to guard the maidens."

"Ah, I thought so."

Okita laughed at Kagura's expression that went from blushing, almost cute face to one disintegrating into pure, unhinged anger towards the two men who so easily discarded her 'feminity', well, as much a _geroine_ like her could manage in this area. He knew she was prideful, but had never seen her being _feminine_ of all things.

"I'm a beautiful girl, you guys are just too _old_ to see this."

"Yes, yes, and I pay Granny's rents every month."

"Is that true?" Hijikata asked, hopeful.

"Of course not, that's the point. Kagura attracts either lolicons or giants, maybe both."

"It's not true, I have mami's genes. Papi says I'm a pretty girl, too!"

"Parents always lie to their kids, you know? One day you'll become bald and there's only Gin-san in this world to accept this," he picked his nose casually even if his foster daughter was about to commit a crime far bloodier than the Sleeping Beauties. He glanced at Okita, and grinned a little.

"…"

"You're a pretty girl, okay? But you have yet to bloom," he ruffled her hair affectionally and made her sit down besides him.

 _That silver perm is pretty good_ , Hijikata thought. It was obvious to anyone but the concerned that the Yorozuya Boss was warning a certain someone from getting closer to his daughter. He heard the perm got worse after a story of a giant trying to marry the China girl.

"Anyway, we're going to make a war with all possible victims. Of course, we'll say it's for protection but they'll be the baits, the sisters are going to perform the exorcism but we need to make sure all goes well. Since there are only women, China girl is more suited to this. You need to make sure the circles work."

"What does it mean?"

"Verify if their body is intact and doesn't have any marks," Hijikata decided not to pursue further the subject. "Stuff that looks like a bite."

"Oh, I see. Like a vampire's?"

"Kinda, yes."

"Oogushi-kun?"

"My name is Hijikata."

"You'd make a good mother," Gintoki cackled and hardly smothered his mocking laugh at the sight of the demon Vice-Chief trying to explain, as candidly as possible, what a love-bite was to a little girl. Truly, it was amusing.

Kagura only tilted her head in confusion, while Shinpachi contained his imminent nosebleed the best a cherry boy like him would— which, to be honest, was just holding his hand close to his nose.

"Anyway, if you work for us you'll be better feed than the silver perm would ever do, and you'll get paid for it in extra. We're counting you, China girl," Hijikata explained quickly before the girl had the time to be in awe. "You'll need to be on your guard and alert at night, and sleep during the day. Your eyes, they're better than ours right?"

"Yato have sharper senses overall," Kagura nodded.

"That's perfect, then."

Okita had shut down his mouth at his superior who seemed to know how to sweet-talk China girl, in a matter of seconds. Perhaps he wasn't popular in Yoshiwara just for his looks, after all. He wondered how Hijikata did— sometimes he haven't said anything mean that there was already a fist blown to his face. It wasn't his fault if she did have huge dark circles marring her usually perfect and white skin.

"Hijikata-san, die."

And the bomb exploded.

* * *

Kagura walked in circle alone. Walking in circle over circles, her mind going in circles— everything was circle, round like the moon, its light being her only source to the sight. The Shinsengumi were surprisingly efficient in organising a ward fathering all the beauties Edo possessed within, and Yoshiwara had been chosen as the area of protection because of its wide area and its proximity to the headquarters. Temporarily, they changed an extravagant and onerous brothel to an area strictly guarded, a gilded castle for the princesses.

But Kagura wasn't admiring the lavish bedroom she stood in, nor the crimson carpet secretly covering sacred marks the priestesses had hand-drawn to the floor.

She closed her eyes and listened to the pounding of the rain outside, a summer's rain.

The nightmares gave her headaches and hear stings she didn't ask for, reminded of a question she had yet to confront. Deep in her heart she knew the cowardice got the best of her, but she also acknowledge that the answer might simply break everything she had tried to build until now.

Strength. Smile. Kindness.

"You," the silky curtains danced into the air, wind engulfed in the room in a strong blast, but not enough to wake the women inside. "You're scared."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can finally read your soul," the beautiful voice echoed in her ears, "you're asking yourself if you're the cause of everything."

"That's not true."

"If I had not been born, if I hadn't existed, would they still be a family? Would they be happier without me? Was I burden? Was my birth only a curse?"

Blue eyes flashed towards the stranger, "it's not true. They love me, you don't know anything at all."

"I am loved, so I am not hurting. I'm not lonely, I'm not scared, I'm not abandoned," the man stepped swiftly, like feathers, to her. "You're hurting, you want to be numb."

"Pain makes me alive, because I have a heart," Kagura didn't question the mysterious being. Part of her didn't want to— as if drawn to him.

"Poor kid, your mother's body didn't take your birth well, has she? You're scared of the answer, you wish you could just stay numb, you think that just smiling and forgetting the past will change that, but it's not. Not anymore."

"It's not true! You're lying! I'm not hurt, I'm going to fight, I'm going to hold my promise to mami and I'll bring this idiot Kamui and Baldy together, _again_! I won't cry ever again," Kagura shook her head. "I didn't bring Mami's death. It's not true."

The room was filled with silence, yet the stranger's hand gently drew Kagura's face towards him. "You worked hard, haven't you? But it's fine now, you just need to trust me, I'll make the pain go away."

"I'm not in pain, I have Gin-chan, Shinpachi, and even Sadist. I'm not lonely."

"You are, you're scared to bring misfortune again— you can forget all these things for a moment, but it keeps coming back." The man leant down, the space between their lips scarce, "did you know? Kisses can make the pain go away."

"They do?"

"Yes, close your eyes."

A devilish smile stretched, "Good night."

END - Chapter 2 out of 3


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cursed III**

 _Cats have nine lives but rabbits only one_

* * *

"I'm not a killer," Kagura murmured in her sleep while flipping her body around the window's ledge. "I'm not… Mami…"

Okita strolled to the girl sleeping beside the windows, the sun had risen there was a long time ago but he knew the schedule had become hard on the female. Unlike himself she wasn't used to night shifts, so he decided in all his generosity to check up on her.

Only he didn't expect the girl to be so agitated, cold swear pearling her forehead as she continued to whisper something he didn't understand.

"Nii-chan..Papi…Don't…"

"Oi China, wake up." His hand naturally traveled to her soft cheeks, gently cupping them. A lover would have woken her gently with a kiss but Okita wasn't; he slapped her across the face and earned him a scream.

"The fuck.."

"What are those dark circles? Are you trying to imitate a panda or something like that? Let me tell you, it won't make you any cuter because you're a gorilla." His fingers rubbed the purple rings under her eyes as if they would disappear, even her usual bubbling blue eyes were dull. "That's worst than I thought, you became an even uglier little thing."

"What are you spewing to a maiden like me?!" Upon the shout of the female Okita had braced himself for a strong and dry kick in his face, but it never happened. China girl was glaring yet unmovable.

"You're not hitting me?"

"I want to sleep and I'm tired, it's a waste of time."

"You only inverted your sleep schedule so how are you so tired?" Okita's eyebrow cocked upon noticing how sick her complexion looked, usually she was pale but with healthy rosy cheeks. Now she looked like Mitsuba, frail as if her life were on the brink.

He hated this look.

"You're stronger than that aren't you? Anyway, Hijikata-san let you a day off, so someone will take your place for a week. The girls you're guarding complained about your healthy, they were pretty angry you know?"

"They're my friends." Kagura played with a sukonbu box lost on the fluffy cover, "Ami-chan lent me pillows and Ririko gave me some books because it's boring at night, Eri even makes me bento boxes."

"Females are weird species that cooperate until two fall for the same guy," Okita rolled his eyes. "Then it's war."

"Are you here just to spout nonsense?"

"Actually I'm off-duty today," Kagura stared at him as he got up, rummaging through his inner _kimono_ before extending a ridiculous amount of bills in his hand. "This is your pay until now so go out and have fun, something like that. I bet you'll use it all for food, though."

"I don't want to go out, it's too tiring."

Okita immediately checked her temperature, irritating the female further, before staring at her like a specimen to study. His gaze scanned her face to her body, her usual red dress which fitted her body became loose, and there was a considerable lack of baby fat on her face. "You lost weight," he stated plainly although worry started to nest in his heart, there was something very unnatural about her state and general attitude.

She didn't look _alive_ at all.

"Okay, let's go out see the sun China. This officer is ready to show you the fun of this world!"

"Let me go!"

"C'mon, it's not like I'll be using your pay's money. Okay, I will but trying to kill Hijikata is fun and worth it."

* * *

Kagura wondered how she had ended up at the corner of the shopping mall in a shady shop or to be exact, in a shady shop accompanied by Sadist while she just wished for a fluffy pillow and mattress thought at this state even the floor was enough.

And Okita was still buying indecent objects— she knew, because they were hidden by mosaics. The author wanted to protect her purity but she wondered for how long; god knows what happen when encountering the prince of sadist.

"Okita-sama I would advise you this extra toxic spray bomb, it's odorless and colorless."

"Hmm, Hijikata-san is pretty resistant. I didn't come today for him, though, what are you bestsellers this month?"

"Sadist why are we here? I thought you wanted to kill Mayora even if it never works," she yawned and stared at the shop clerk clad in a BDSM outfit and proudly donning a business smile. This was the worst sight yet. Okita was definitely a being she shouldn't approach and she grabbed her pay from him; there was no way she'd waste her preciously earned green bills on these…things.

"This one," Okita pointed at her with a grin she didn't trust in, "I want something for her."

"Actually I just remembered Gin-chan asking me to buy strawberry milk and I can't let him _not_ die of diabet—" before the girl could attempt an escape she was already dragged by the sadistic man in the back of the store where another clerk smiled at her brightly as if she were to enter a whole new world. "SADIST DON'TTTT," she cried out.

Okita stood outside and once the girls were out of sight, he whispered to the clerk, in fact, the shop owner, "Just get her a normal outfit."

"This is Okita-sama's favorite woman, isn't she?"

"Pig," he corrected, "There's no such thing as a favorite woman for me."

"You should be more honest with her, she doesn't seem the kind to fall easily." The owner waved to her employees, "Get her a cute one, oh, and add a collar to Okita-sama's preference."

"Hmm," the flaxen-haired nodded and casually handed his credit card to her, "Adjust it if you want but I'll come back and expect bonuses."

"To your wish," she bowed down.

"Sadist what have you done?! She nearly strangled me with this thing!"

"Dear customer it's called a push-up bra, I believe you're only an A-cup so—"

"Don't say it!"

"Well, well China for once you don't look like a gorilla," Okita stared at her outfit that was rather cute and soft. One wouldn't have noticed the meaning behind the black choker adorning Kagura's neck, or how the pink sweat-shirt was slitted at its side and tightened with girly ribbons. He had always appreciated stores with large choices for reasons.

"Why should I wear this for you?" Her arms were crossed as she seemed irritated, but at the very least her face looked less of a ghost and more of China.

"Nobody said you were wearing this for me, you thought that. But, it's okay," he put back the credit card in his inner pocket before nodding to the store's staff, "I'm a handsome policeman after all."

"You look like a dog!"

When they were trotting out of the store Kagura was ready to attack her nemesis, she didn't care about being tired anymore when there was still a cockroach to exterminate. What kind of humans walked with a dead-tired kin in tow and made them wear clothes (cute, admittedly) for no reasons than his own pleasure?

He must have something in mind.

"Come on China, don't you want to eat cakes?"

"Cakes?"

He captured her attention almost instantly at the mention of food; the girls harassing Hijikata-san were right when they screamed China girl needed some "girly times"; unknown to them he was listening behind the screen door. Her eyes were glittering and for once wasn't trying to smash his head into a _mash_ , providing proof of not being just a _geroine_.

"It's a popular shop that got featured in a magazine, now if you don't want my presence further I should go alone and enjoy the fluffy, delicious cakes—"

"— Okay okay, I'll go with you!"

"As expected from the China glutton."

Placed beside the Edo Shopping Mall in a peaceful street, Coffee Nuage's brown and pink theme attracted female customers in crowd until noticing the extravagant prices and was known for not only being cute but also elegant. Most clients were daughters from rich families inviting their friends for a leisurely chat, or anxious boyfriends preparing their wallets for their dear girlfriends.

Okita and Kagura were two aliens in this environment. Rich daughters bought in small quantity— rumors in society would ruin their marriage prospects— and poor boyfriends wouldn't afford better.

There was a dozen of sugary treats on their table.

Dozen of _full_ treats. Okita couldn't underestimate the female's appetite and made sure to command pies and cakes to be entire as if just a part would satisfy her and add to that one mocha and a dark coffee for them. And a parfait.

"Tch, I forgot to take Hijikata-san's wallet today. Half and half, China?"

"No way, Anego told me men have to pay for the women they invite," Kagura licked her lips when the (horrified) maids put the plates one by one. "Anego's men pay at least one bottle of Dom Perignon for her!"

"Boss Lady don't get them so easily." Okita sipped his coffee while watching the supposedly cute heroine annihilating the cakes, not unlike a black hole. "She threatens them to."

Kagura entirely missed his point by replying simply her big sister was strong. In fact, she was totally captivated by the pink strawberry pie she was devouring until a new song was played in the shop. "Who's that?"

"I think I heard him before, a popular idol. I can't see what's so good about him, looks like a girl in _visual kei_." He checked his Shinsengumi phone, "Right. Ryuu."

"This voice…" Kagura put down her fork in a startling _clang_ and widened her eyes in recognition, "It's…"

 _You've worked hard._

 _A kiss makes pains go away._

 _Good night._

"China what's wrong?!" Okita jumped out of his seat as the female started to tremble and hold her head, just a second away she looked fine but now she was now in intense pain. "Oi, oi!"

"The criminal…It's him…" Kagura's eyes pleaded him. He saw their glow disappear before fainting altogether, Okita couldn't move as a waitress, fortunately, caught her falling. The words wouldn't pass through his mind as everyone crowded around them.

He couldn't believe it.

"It's a Sleeping Beauty!"

* * *

Okita stared at the peaceful face Kagura had while sleeping. She sure could be enjoying her dreams all she wanted, this girl, daring to faint in front of him without thinking of his feelings. A sleeping beauty, of all things?

She was supposed to protect the girls from the Incubus, everything worked out just fine for three months which was why Hijikata-san agreed for a break.

The said Vice-chief stood behind him, putting a hand on his shoulders. "The doctors confirmed, she didn't faint because of lack of sleep. The Incubus had been feeding on her for three months."

"The ward was safe," Gintoki interrupted, "How did it happen?!"

"The window's ledge was out of reach for the sacred circles to work, and since China girl heals fast it wouldn't be possible to notice any marks on her." Hijikata sighed deeply, "We didn't calculate her into the equation and that's what happened. The average survival time of a victim was around two weeks, one at most and China broke the record."

"Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan will be able to wake up right? She wouldn't let us down, not even for three months!"

"Calm down Shinpachi-kun, the doctors didn't notice any difference with others victims."

"Okita-san don't you know anything we don't? You were with Kagura-chan right?"

" _I'll destroy him_." Okita shifted to the door, sparing one more glance to the sleeping girl, "Leave everything to me and I'll have this bastard's head tomorrow."

* * *

Everything was a hypothesis, Okita thought while pressing his ear to the hospital room's door, that the Incubus would come back to China girl in order to feed on her more. There were some telltale clues; China didn't faint because of the limit of her body but because she heard the voice of the Incubus and knowing her, she probably fought too much against its spells to faint so suddenly. She would have lasted more if he let her sleep today, alone while the criminal would easily slip inside, taking advantage of the situation.

Red eyes glowed in the night, it had been two hours already but he wouldn't bow down so easily. He would wait and trap this Incubus' ass. Everything was perfect: the bed had been arranged to creak if there were any movements or extra-weight otherwise impossible with just a sleeping girl; he'd notice the Incubus right away.

Silence.

And a creak.

Heart speeding up in adrenaline Okita broke through the wooden door easily with a powerful kick, his eyes focused on the bed and a tall, dark shadow leaning towards China's lips.

"It seems like we have a guest my beauty," the sensual voice had an undertone, and even if Okita couldn't see the man clearly yet he knew he was grinning. All the more reasons to beat him up. "Oh. I expected you, officer-san, it's pretty cute you know? First loves are sweet but you make her taste like tangerine," he licked his lips.

"My beauty? Are all you monsters blind?" Okita observed his enemy, judging his attributes: the man was tall and lean, his face indeed well-arranged but unlike his usual idol cover he had unnatural silver hair and purple eyes that seemed to emanate light. "Did you throw your wig somewhere?"

"Visual key artists are more popular with blond hair," he shrugged, "But I find my natural color much more interesting. But let's talk about you, officer, what do you want to do? Save the princess from the dragon?"

"If anything, she's the dragon and you the weak princess," Okita unsheathed his sword but didn't move yet. The surprise had to wait.

"I've never seen a dragon so beautiful, then." Casually, the incubus crossed his legs while sitting beside Kagura and Okita wanted to cut him down right here, right now, and it took almost all of patience not to.

"I might arrest you for being a lolicon too, it's adding up the charges against you."

"It's true she's a bit young, but this is what a real food should taste like. Nowadays priestesses work at cabaret, unbelievable! But this one's soul is delicious, so strong that I needed to plague her with nightmares so she'd bow to my will. Did you know? This girl thinks she killed her mother when obviously it was her mother who chose to give her birth, without caring for her health. Sensible and tortured yet kind and strong. You have good taste, officer."

"My sister was the only female I loved, but that won't mean you're not dying today!"

Cold metal sound echoed, cutting the wind when Okita jumped at the man and swung the blade to his side, but the man easily disappeared into smoke before appearing to the door again.

"You're a bit slow, officer."

"Try me," moonlight glimmered on the blade for a second before Okita aimed at the Incubus' heart. The demon was fluid, like a shadow and dodged easily all of his swings despite the quickening pace.

He was impossible to touch, worse, he was starting to learn Okita's attack pattern while his thin lips stretched into a rictus.

"Too slow," he said and poked the officer's head as if amused, "Humans in love are really stupid. Come on, try harder or I'll make this girl into a livestock back to my world."

"What are you saying?"

"As you said she's indeed too young," he appeared just beside Okita, "I'll keep her in my world, wait for her to grow up…and consume her, wouldn't you like that?"

"Tsk," Okita thrust his sword.

"Fail yet again, Officer."

"You're wrong," the flaxen-haired man finally grinned in his maniacal smile when he reached for a shorter blade hidden in the inner pocket of his coat and sunk it into the Incubus' stomach.

"W..What?"

"Dagger. Had just been sacred today by the priestesses, exorcises any kind of demon or spirits." Okita stepped into the man's back, crashing his pretty face into the floor, "Not so proud anymore, huh?"

"Even if I'm gone," the man cackled, "Your girl isn't going to wake up anytime soon with everything I've taken, maybe in seven or ten years?"

"Shut up."

Bones were crushed under the merciless foot of Okita as he slid out the dagger, only to plunge it some inches away from the initial injury. "Our priestesses may be working in cabarets these days, but that doesn't mean they haven't improved. Don't make light of us Edo protectors, or we'll destroy all of your kind. Just like I'll destroy you now," he took out the blade— dirtied by black stains— and sent it straight to the heart. The Incubus wriggled in pain for some seconds before his body disintegrated into ashes, just under his foot.

"Easier than I thought, smug criminals are pathetic." The young man stepped forward, catching one of Kagura's red strand and playing with it, "You're stupid too. Killer? Don't make me laugh as if someone like you would ever be able to kill someone. This man was sexually harassing you when you should have told Boss or someone, even me."

His fingers lingered on her lips, asserting its plump form and softness. "Did you know China? The way to lift an Incubus' curse is a kiss from a loved one, so if you don't wake up with me well, I'll probably kill your prince." Without further words Okita pressed his lips to hers, wondering why the hell he didn't let his pride down sooner.

 _I love you._

When Kagura opened her eyes, she wasn't welcomed by purple but by red eyes, staring deep into her and a familiar grin.

"Kisses make pains go away, and you're not a killer China."

It was the first time she saw a smile so beautiful on him.

 **END**

 **An extra lemon chapter will be posted ;)**


End file.
